How rare & beautiful You Truly Are (Rupphire)
by XxDarXxDarxX
Summary: An inspirational feelzy and fluffy rupphire fanfiction


**.:SAPPHIRES POV:.**

"..Sapphire..." Came a gentle and caring voice, rough hands moved the bangs out of the front of my left eye that was crystal white. Slowly, i looked up from the hard wooden floor of the back stage grounds towards the soft expression on the slightly muscular woman in front of me. "...You can do this, i will be in the crowd cheering you on no matter what, i believe in you, everything you do is beautiful. Everything you say is an inspiration. I will be here for you through anything and everything..." The girl smiled softly and put a warm palm on my cheek as the tears stopped rolling down my chin "... They will love you, no matter what they say i will still know that you are the most beautiful singer...i wont leave you, okay? I will be in the crowd, waiting for you to finish, screaming and cheering your name, loving everything you say..."

I looked down, blinked as the last small tear rolled down my cheek and onto the floor.

"...Ruby...thank you.." I got out as i wiped the drying tear line that stretched from my eye to my cheek bone. Ruby nodded, we have been best friends for over 5 years now, tonight she was going to be watching me perform in front of a few thousand people. I wrote a speech to read and i wrote a song to sing, have been working on them for the past 4-5 months.

Backstage, we spoke silently, speaking words of inspiration and gentleness as we awaited for my name to be called on stage.

"...now lets introduce our special guest today, Sapphire Dawn Frawst, she will be reading aloud her inspirational speech and sing for us, this woman is a survivor, a true inspiration to everyone who has been hurt or bullied, abused or are broken hearted, please applaud..." Came the voice of the announcer through the mic, i could hear as the people began cheering and clapping. Ruby hugged me.

"Good luck, Saffy"

I smiled and broke the hug gently, waving good bye to Ruby as i made my way to the small metal steps that lead up to the stage where i would be standing and speaking in front of thousands of people. I gave Ruby a side ways glance as she walked out of the back stage towards the crowd where she would be watching me.

Finally, making my way to the top of the stairs, i stepped onto the stage and walked past the curtain, people began to cheer my name as i slowly made my way to the middle of the stage where the mic stood.

The crowd grew quiet as i stood still, behind the mic, about to speak.

"..." I took in a deep breath and spoke "...The beautiful people are the ones who have faced the ugly truth of reality, swallow the bitterness of this world, and refuse with conviction to be any of most beautiful people we have known are those who are suffering, known struggle, known loss and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have am appreciation, a sensitivity and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people dont just... _happen_."

I paused for a few seconds to take in the expressions of the crowd. I could see some where tearing up, some were looking away and some were covering their mouths with their hands. I could see Ruby, standing in the back, staring at me and giving me a warm smile.

"I stand before you today...to tell you that i am different and if heaven will judge me, may it be the amount I love, may it be the amount of scars i hold in my heart, Scars i will proudly wear and display to the gods like metals as i march through the pearly gates..."

"Life is too short to wake up in the morning with the feeling of regret. So, love the people who treat you right. Forget about the ones who dont...And believe that everything happens for a reason, if you get a chance - take it. If it changes your life - let it. Nobody said that it would be easy, the just promised that it would be worth it..."

"Always remember...you are braver than you believe. Stronger than you seem. Smarter then you think and twice as beautiful as you'd ever imagined."

"Let the next day be a brand new day. A fresh start. Replace any _negativity_ with _positivity_ . Think happy thoughts .Exercise. Drink lots of water. Fill your body with fuel. Healthy is happy. Inspire yourself. Create. .learn. Give someone a compliment. Make a new friend. Do a random act of kindness. It creates good karma. Give chances and finally start living life to its fullest. No matter whats thrown at you today, smile and remember, the next day is a brand new start."

"In life, you will realize there is a purpose for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, some will teach you, but most importantly, some will bring out the best in you."

"Someday, we'll forget hurt, the reason we cried and who caused us pain. We will finally realize that the secret of being is not revenge, but letting things unfold in their own way and own time. After all, what matters is not the first, but the last chapter of our life which shows how well we ran the race. So smile, laugh, forgive, believe and love all over again."

"I am strong because i know my weaknesses. I am beautiful because i am aware of my flaws. I am fearless because i learnt to recognise, illusion from real. I am wise because i learn from my mistakes. I am a lover because i have felt hate. And i can laugh because i have known sadness."

"When you are living the best version of yourself, you inspire others to live the best version of themselves."

"the best and the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. A beautiful heart can bring things into your life that all the money in the world couldn't go of those who bring you down and surround yourself with those who bring out the best in you. In the end... we will remember, not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."

"...remember that."

With the end, the crowd stood up and clapped loudly, yelling and cheering with tears in their eyes. I could feel myself tearing up, but i didnt let the tears fall for it was not my time to do so. I still had to sing the song i wrote. As i looked over the cheering crowd, i had noticed that Ruby wasn't there. My emotion saddened, taking in a soft sigh as the crowd died down, i cleared my throught.

" I will be singing a song i wrote called, Saturn, dedicated to one of my closest friends..."

Closing my eyes slightly, finding my voice, the music in the back round began to play. I opened my eyes slightly and began to sing.

 _"You taught me the courage of stars before you left."_

 _"How light carries on endlessly, even after death._  
 _With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._  
 _How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

 _"I couldn't help but ask_  
 _For you to say it all again._  
 _I tried to write it down_  
 _But I could never find a pen._  
 _I'd give anything to hear_  
 _You say it one more time,_  
 _That the universe was made_  
 _Just to be seen by my eyes."_

 _"I couldn't help but ask_  
 _For you to say it all again._  
 _I tried to write it down_  
 _But I could never find a pen._  
 _I'd give anything to hear_  
 _You say it one more time,_  
 _That the universe was made_  
 _Just to be seen by my eyes."_

 _"With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite_  
 _How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_

I ended off softly, i could see the tears roll down the cheeks of my audience, they rejoiced, clapped, and stood in their spots. I smiled warmly, looking around the crowd for Ruby, she wasn't there. Slowly, i placed the mic back on the stand as the announcer walked on stage and took my spot, i walked back stage.

No one was back there, no Ruby. I sighed and sat down on a chair on the corner of the large room. Thinking back to what she had said, ' I will be there, cheering you on'. She lied...

I started to tear up, crying into my hands ad the salty tears dripped down my chin and onto the hard wooden floor. Then...i heard someone walk in.

I didnt pay any attention to it, just silently cried to myself, but i heard the footsteps come closer to me.

"Sapph you were amazei-...Sapphire? W-whats wrong?!" It was Ruby, She ran over to me.

"...Why would you care?!" I yelled angerly, turning my face toward her quickly, in tears. She flinched "...You promised you would stay...but your just like all the others...i knew it was too good to be true..." I said, almost at a whisper. Softening my expression, i looked down. Ruby looked at me, horrified " i bet you didnt notice, that song i wrote...and sang, was _FOR YOU_. Dedicated to you, to how much care and thought you gave into me. B-but, i honestly...i honestly thought you were different..."

Ruby shook her head, i could see that she was about to cry. " S-sapphire its not like that! I'm not like the others!" She yelled, stepping closer to me " I promised i would stay...i stayed back here, listening to your beautiful voice, sapphire. I would never leave you. Your the most important person in my life right now. I wanted to speak to you after your show..."

I looked up at her and wiped my tears away with my white gloved hands. "...What did you want to talk about..?"

She kneeled down on one leg, grabbed my hands gently and held them in hers "...I wanted to tell you that ever since we have been friends, for at least 5 years now, i have always felt the need to protect you, be there for you where ever you went, save you from those bullies. Wipe your tears away and warm you with my jackets and arms..." Ruby paused, i began to shake.

"I wanted to tell you that your the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, you have the voice of an angel, the body of the most beautiful model, the hair that flows down your back like waves, the eyes that stare right into mine with emotion and beauty..."

"..I love you sapphire, I am who i am because of are every reason, every hope, and every dream i have ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we are together is the greatest day of my life. You are the answer to every prayer I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper, and i dont know how i could have lived without you for as long as i have...Sometimes i cant see myself when i'm with you, i can only see... _you_ "

"When i saw you for the first time, i thanked god for introducing me to the most beautiful angel" Ruby paused, i giggled and tears of happiness went down my cheek. "...your laugh is melody to my ears, your everything that i'm not... I have been wanting to ask you..."

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

I nodded and ruby moved closer to me and wiped my tears away, grinning softly, and kissing my cheek. I giggled and pulled Ruby into a passionate hug.

Ruby chuckled and picked me up, twirling me in the air, i felt feather light.

When i lowered, i flung myself toward Ruby, kissing her passionately. She pulled me in closer and i pulled back after a small while. I looked up at her and smiled, putting my forehead on hers.

I could feel her breath on my lips.

 **CHEESY right?**  
 **i was in a cheesy mood  
** **dont judge me :,^)**


End file.
